The List
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Seifer really hadn't meant to start something. It was really just an offhand comment to Quistis. Of course, it hadn't stayed that way.


Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is set after the game. This is for WinterVines. She came up with the idea, and I couldn't help writing it.

* * *

**The List**

It had started out as simply a sarcastic comment. A joke. Another thing to bait Quistis with. There wasn't really a list. Seifer had almost forgotten about it when Quistis remarked on it as they prepared for his trail. Quistis had put herself in charge of finding all the information she could to help him and Matron when they faced the courts for the damage that Ultimecia had wrought through them. Seifer had been mildly surprised at her willingness to help him, but it hadn't taken them long to form a teasing friendship. She had been going over his testimony with him, and he had made a sarcastic comment. Quistis had simply arched an eyebrow and said.

"And you go on the list."

It wasn't long before it became their own private joke. The list followed them as their friendship turned into a romance. Seifer had been lounging on her bed watching as she got ready for another amazingly dull party, so she could smooze with the higher ups and potential clients.

"Do I need to put anyone on the list?" he asked as she pinned up her hair.

Quistis frowned and bit her lip. She sighed. "Mr. Janson from Trabia and Instructor Albrect from Galbadia. If they even come near me, I want you to run interference. I do not want to spend another night avoiding groping hands."

His eyes narrowed, and he reached out to pull her down onto the bed beside him. He tucked her up against his chest.

"How long have they been bothering you, and how large of pieces do you want them in?"

She sighed against him and pressed a kiss to his neck. "No death or maiming. And you're wrinkling me."

He let go of her and pressed a kiss to her palm. Quistis smiled and got up to finish her preparations.

Not everyone got the list. It came up in conversations, and they would get blank looks. One time it had been truly hilarious. Seifer and the others involved with the Sorceress War had been visiting her class as guest lectures when a lockdown had occurred, and everyone was stuck there. Quistis had decided to use it as a learning experience. One of her students had been especially smart alec towards them, and Seifer had said:

"I don't know how long we'll all be here, but you've just made my list."

Quistis had laughed. "Anyway, as I was saying it makes sense for you to keep a variety of spells stocked."

The story and conversation continued on, and twenty minutes later Seifer found himself arguing with Quistis over the details of a minor incident.

"You just called me stupid twice in two minutes."

"Hardly a record for me." Quistis was grinning.

"And you just made the list."

"It's not a serious list."

"It is a serious list."

Quistis shook her head and smiled conspiratorially at the class. "Nothing happens on the list."

By this time, the rest of the room was clearly having trouble figuring out if they were joking or if this was something important. Seifer caught her eye, and the two of them burst into laughter.

There were times when the list was a little more serious, though not really _that_ serious. For instance, after they had been dating for a few years, questions about marriage began coming up from other people. And it wasn't that they didn't have a serious relationship or weren't committed to one another, but the past year had seen Rinoa and Squall's wedding which had been utterly insane. The thing had grown to an enormous size very quickly, and they both had been involved with that monstrosity. In the end it had been a very nice wedding, but neither of them wanted to jump into another project like that anytime soon.

So the list quickly started to refer to everyone who had asked them about when they were going to tie the knot. It took less than three months for it to encompass all of Balamb Garden and most of Trabia and Galbadia. That wasn't even including their friends and acquaintances outside of the Gardens.

Quistis collapsed onto their bed and buried her face in Seifer's shoulder.

"We have to add Nida to the list." Her voice was muffled, but he could tell that she was exasperated. Quistis peered up at him. "This is driving me absolutely crazy."

He knew the feeling. Seifer was sick and tired of all this.

"We always could elope."

Her eyes lit up. "We could. I have plenty of vacation built up."

They were married within a week after that. The list was a vital part of their marriage. Seifer could do without it right now though. It was barely three in the morning, for Hyne's sake. What on earth was his wife doing awake?

"Seifer," Quistis peered at him with her big blue eyes. Her hands rest on her very pregnant stomach. "I want peppermint ice cream with caramel sauce and rosemary."

He groaned and rolled out of bed. "I'll put it on the list."

Seifer was pretty sure the list was still going to be around when they had grandchildren. He just had to survive that long.


End file.
